Silent Love
by Grandtheftplaymate
Summary: The tree with the roots that looks like hands Is Walters Girlfriend. But there is much more to know(The walter i'm talking about is the man in the coat not little cute walter)
1. Default Chapter

_Silent Love Pt 1_

"P… Please Walter…. Don't…"

"I promise you…When I get bring mother back I'll come for you."

"Walter…"

24 hrs earlier

Natasha woke up to another horrible dream. All she could see was Walter. He kept trying to tell her something but she could never make it out what he was saying to her.

"Room 502 Wake up and get ready for breakfast." The Orphanage owner yelled as he stood up at the door.

She got up and felt the cold floor touch her feet. "Yes sir…" she said quietly.

He walked into the room and pushed her back on the bed pinning her down. " I couldn't hear you." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"I… I said 'yes sir'. " She cried.

"Hmm that's what I thought you said." She said before getting off of her and walking away.

"Walter… Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" She thought to herself before curling into a ball and crying.

She finally got up and got out of her 'room'. She walked down toward the Cafeteria and took her seat. She looked over towards the kitchen and for a brief second thought she saw Walter staring at her. She gasped and in that moment he was gone. She looked at the empty space for a couple more seconds the resumed looking back at the plate they had just put in front of her.

"_NO NO NO!!!" _she heardshe heard as a face looked back at her from the plate.

She choked on her own breath as she started to recognize the face.

It was Joshua the little boy who had died a few days ago. She started to hyperventilate as the little boy's cries echoed through her head. Then she stopped breathing completely and fell on the floor. All of the kitchen staff ran over to her and tried to see if she was still alive.

"She's still breathing." One kitchen worker said.

"Take her to the infirmary." The other said as the third picked her up.

"Walter…"She ran over to him hugging him. He held her tightly as he began to speak. 

"_Natasha ---" _

"_What Walter what?" she cried out as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. _

_His lips moved but no sound was coming out. Then She could feel his body getting colder._

"_Walter what please tell me Please?" She couldn't help but cry now._

_Then coldness surrounded them, as his eyes became less life filled. Then he spoke again._

"_They all will pay especially that ass-hole."_

"_What?"_

"_I know what he has done to you… And now he'll die." He paused then looked at her closely. " HE will be another sacrifice… For mother."_

"_Walter?"_

She jumped up from the bed and gasped for air. She held her chest then looked out the window of the infirmary. Clouds began to group around the orphanage. But what was worse was the silence that filled the building. She got up and touched the floor with her feet. Not only was it cold but moist. She looked down at it and it was blood. She was to shocked to even scream out. But then a loud thud noise filled the halls and a baby's cry echoed with it. She looked around as it came closer then it passed the door. It stopped and looked back at her it was a creature with two big white heads like baby heads and it had a big claw like hand on one side and another on the other. It was wearing a black tattered hood like thing just like the orphans wore.

The creature slammed it's way towards her as it's cries grew louder and louder. Natasha screamed as she tried to run from it but she slipped on the blood on the floor but when she got back up it had slowly walked away from her. She looked confused but before her mind could even compute what had just happened she hear a voice in the cafeteria just right across from her.

"You little bastard!" a man's voice yelled out.

She got up and ran towards it and she saw Walter walking towards him.

"Walter?" She said to herself as the tall blonde man walked over towards the injured fat man on the floor. She ran over to him and grabbed his hand. "Walter what are you doing?" she said before looking into his eyes. They were dead just like in her dream. Then she looked over at the fat man on the floor. It was the orphanage owner. His chest had a number carved into it but she couldn't make it out. She walked infront of Walter and tried holding him back from the man but then the man pulled out a gun and aimed it then fired at Walter but it hit Natasha She held tightly onto Walter as the pain grew bigger. Then looked up at him.

"Walter?" she said slowly.

He looked down at her then picked her up. As he voices coming from outside.

"I'll be back for you later." He said to the fat man. "We have unfinished business."

Walter held onto Natasha as he ran out of the orphanage.

When they got out of the gates Walter saw two men on the porch of the orphanage. He laid Natasha on the ground infront of a tree.

He leaned in for a kiss as her body got colder. Her hands got harder like roots

She looked closely at them they were roots of a tree.

"Walter what's going on?" she said weakly at him.

He just placed a key on her.

"Walter?" she started to cry.

"Shh." He put his finger over his lips. His long blonde hair covered his eyes." I'm saving you. When mother comes back then we will be together."

"P… Please Walter…. Don't…"

"I promise you…When I get bring mother back I'll come for you."

"Walter…"

He kissed her lips lightly then her body began to turn to dirt.

"Mother will bring us back together?" She asked quietly.

His blonde hair moved away from his eyes. As the life once more came into his eyes. He kissed her once more before getting up and walking into the hole in the wall next to the tree.

Natasha looked up to the sky as the cloud's gathered into a black clump. Her eye's focused on them as each and every individual cloud was sucked into it. And then the rain fell on her as black covered her eyes…

I admit it I'm in love with the evil Walter He's just so damn…. Evil 

But none the less thank you for reading it out of all my other writings (which I have come to relize SUCK!!! Which I agree with…Minus one B.A.T.is pretty cool) This one is the absolute best Please R&R


	2. Love sucks when your a ghost!

::smiles:: You love me you truely love me :) :)

A/N: Thanx for reading here's pt 2 R&R

Silent Love pt two

"_I promise…When I bring mother back I'll come back for you…"_

"Please come back Walter." Natasha thought to her self in what she had hoped was a dream.

She looked around the place where Walter had left her she got up and looked down. She gasped with fear as she stared down at herself. Her body was now the earth the only her hands where sticking out of the cold ground. But they too were apart of the earth. But then a man walked towards her body with a shovel and started digging then took her key away from her then started walking back towards the gate.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed before running over to block him off as he walked through her he ended up back at the tree.

"What the hell" the man said looking forward at the gate.  
He kept trying but then noticed the hole and walked through it. She ran through it to and went to the hospital. She walked around in circles walking into all the rooms finding her self in a weird freak show. But what came in the last room shocked her. She saw Walter standing over a girl holding her.

"Walter!?" she cried out

He looked back at Natasha's Ghost.

"Why are you here?" he said while pushing the girl down and closing the door.

"What were you doing in there?" She scolded at him.

"She is Mother… The body of mother." He said before trying to hold her but she backed away.

"Why are you hurting people?" She said as tears fell down her face. "Why are you killing?" She looked in his eyes yet again they were dead.

" For mother… For us to rule our paradise."

She looked at him and began to shake her head.

"No… No you're not my Walter."

"Natasha." He walked to her and held her. "Mother wants me to resurrect her."

"Why does she want you to? She left you!" she said trying to pull away from him

"She didn't leave she's waiting for me…" he held her tighter. But then a sound of footsteps filled the halls. "He's here." He said calmly.

"Who?"

"The man who's going to kill mother…"

"What?" She said but before she could say another thing Walter grabbed her and went into a room with another door leading to a spiral staircase.

"GO down the stairs into the hole in the wall… There you will be at an apartment. Stay there until I come for you." He said.

"Walter why? Why Walter?" she said as he pushed her out the door. "WALTER!!" She screamed at him.

She heard two voices in the room Walter's and some other mans voice but then she heard gun shots. In a panic she ran down the stairs and into the hole she then stood in a living room. Her heart pounded as the sound of a mans voice coming from the bedroom. The same voice as the one in the hospital.

"He killed Walter." The said to herself then tears rolled down her face. "NO!!" She screamed before jumping on the ceiling fan and knocking it down making it smash the TV and flying through the hallway.

She sat on the Chest next to the TV and cried as little babies faces grew on the wall. The man walked out of his room and inspected the fan then looked over at the wall.

"Shit what the hell is that?" He said. He leaned over to see it but she punched him in the head.

"You bastard!" she said before trying to jump on him. But he moved and ran into the bathroom.

"_Stay there till I come there…" _Walters Voice repeated in her head.

"Well how the hell can I do that if your dead dumb ass." She said to herself.

The last and final part coming soon  Promise


	3. THe final battle For mother

Natasha sat on the chest until she got up and walked towards the refrigerator. She glared at the fact that this man had no real food in his house. So she closed it and all you could hear was a muffled sound of a cat. Looked over at the door and saw bloody writing on the door

_ DON'T GO OUT _

_WALTER._

She looked closely at the words then noticed that the door was all chained up from the inside. She then noticed that there was only one chain left and it was almost unlocked.

"Natasha…"

"AHH!" She jumped as a cold hand touched her back. She looked back and saw Walter standing there.

"Shh…" He said softly

"Walter why are you here?"

"Come out to the hall with me" he said with a cold dark voice.

"Okay." she started to open the door but an ugly old ghost stood there banging on the door. "Hell no!" She yelled backing away from it.

The ghosts moan grew louder and louder and so did the banging.

"JUST DO IT!" Walter demanded.

"DO you fucking see what's out there?" She turned to him.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the door and stood in the hallway with her. Then he closed the door.

"Go next door!" he yelled again.

"Walter no!" She pulled her arm away from his hand. She frowned at him until he moved his hair from his eyes. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

His eyes where black and dead. Natasha shook her head and started to cry.

"Walter? What? …"

He held her arms tightly and through her down the hallway. She looked up and saw Walter turn to flames. Now his body was on a cross blood came from his eyes. Then the walls became all bloody. And cries came from them. She ran over to Walter but the wall blood made her trip. She looked at the creature that was once Walter.

"Walter!" She screamed. "Walter what are you doing!"

His eyes glared at her. Then a force pushed her back to hit the wall. Blood slowly dripped on her arms and legs. Then it became thicker and harder. She was stuck.

The man walked out of his house. Then Walter began to attach him. This was it the battle to bring mother back.

-The end- Hahaha must finish the game for good ending XD


End file.
